kanechroniclesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Rhett Raeburn
Name: Rhett Raeburn Gender: Male Age: 17 years old (as of 2013) Blood of the Pharaoh: No Type of Magician: Air Elementalist or Combat Magician or Healer Parents: Peter and Becca Raeburn Appearance: 5 foot 11 inches tall, blond hair, light brown eyes, slim and slightly muscular body. Personality: Rhett is not the bravest person, in fact he chooses to avoid fighting if it were possible. He has a mild case of claustrophobia, and he's deathly afraid of live chickens. Originally Rhett is a laid back person, but his mother taught him that some things are meant to be done, and done in a timely manner, i.e. cleaning up his room, washing the dishes, and also taking care of his own laundry, so he slowly built his own schedule for doing those things and he has got to the point that he's quite a disciplinarian in doing those chores. He's good at doing house chores, but he only has rudimentary cooking skills, so don't expect any delicious food to be made by him. The food he made are edible, but doesn't have the best of taste. Rhett likes to learn physics compared to other subjects in school, unfortunately he's not very good at it, so even his most favorite subject only got him an average B grade. Surprisingly, even to himself, he used to get pretty good grades in History. Probaly it was because he took learning History like reading a movie or story review. Mosty Rhett doesn't have any problem eating fruits and vegetables, but he just can't seem to bring himself eating raw tomatoes. Tomato soup, tomato sauce, tomato juice, or any other tomato flavored food he doesn't have problems with, but he could never eat raw tomato. He tried numerous times, but he always gags on it and threw up afterward. History: Rhett was born to Peter and Becca Raeburn on May 3rd 1996. His father was a blue collar worker, working as a technician at a factory, while his mother was a house wife. They lived in Montgomery, Alabama. Unknown to him and his parents, one of Rhett's great-grandfather was a magician of the House of Life. He left the House of Life because he'd had enough of the magician life and wanted to live a normal life. Rhett's great-grandfather's legacy as a magician laid dormant for a few generation, until it somehow awakened in Rhett. That was why Rhett and his parents knew nothing about magic or about the House of Life. Rhett was able to live his life normally just like any other children, although there were some times when something strange happened around him, but Rhett and his parents just ignored it and thought nothing of it. One of those times was when Rhett was just a toddler, and he threw a tantrum, their house shook slightly like as if a big truck just passed by, although there were no truck passing by. And also every time Rhett was in a hightened emotional state – whether it was extreme sadness, anger, or happiness – there must be some thing around him that would fall down as if being pushed by someone. When Rhett was 15 years old, he found a mysterious package in his locker at school. When he opened the package, he found a digital recorder, and when he played it, it explained to Rhett everything about the world of the magicians and also about the House of Life, and more importantly the voice in the recorder offered Rhett to join the House of Life as a magician. It was only natural that Rhett didn't pay much attention to it. He just thought that someone may be pulling some kind of a prank at him, or even if there really was such a place called the House of Life then it must be a place where people learn to become a performing magician like the ones in Las Vegas. Rhett just kept the recorder and forgot all about it until he was 17 years old when he encountered a strange incident that made him remember about the recorder. Rhett was just about to leave a friend's party. In his group of friends, that night was Rhett's turn to be the designated driver, so Rhett didn't have anything to drink that whole night while his friends drank away. As they were leaving the party, Rhett's friends were in various degrees of being drunk, from just a bit tipsy to down right wasted out of their minds, and it was Rhett's job to make sure that every one of them reach their respective homes safely. He dropped his friends one by one at their homes, until he was left only with one last passenger. This last guy was sleeping on the back seat, so Rhett was only able to look at him through the rear-view mirror. Rhett didn't recognize the guy, but he wasn't worried about it because he thought that the guy was an acquaintance of one of his friends that hitched a ride with his group. Rhett called on the guy to wake up for a second and tell Rhett where he lived, but the guy didn't seem to wake up. A bit annoyed, Rhett pulled over his car so that he could check the guy's ID and find out where the guy lived. Just as Rhett stopped his car, suddenly the guy sprang up and grabbed Rhett's neck from behind, choking him. He was stunned for a few seconds, but then Rhett struggled to free himself. Right about when he was going to lose his consciousness, Rhett managed to jerked his neck free from the guy's grasp. He immediately got out of the car and ran away as fast as he could. Instictively Rhett turned his head to look behind, and he saw that the guy also stepped out of the car. At first he thought that the guy was wearing something strange on his head. Rhett involuntarily stopped his running when he realized that it wasn't something strange that the guy was wearing, instead it was the guy's head itself that was weird. The guy's head was definitely not a human head. It was some kind of an object, a shovel to be exact. Rhett was about to continue to run when he felt repulsed by the sight of the guy's shovel head turning from side to side trying to find out where Rhett had run off to, as if it was an ordinary head and the handle of the shovel was his neck. Rhett was so scared that he wasn't even able to scream. To his horror, the guy finally saw where Rhett was standing and he started to run toward him, clearly trying to attack him. Lucky for Rhett, a magician from the local nome of the House of Life was already tracking the guy that was attacking Rhett, and he came right in the nick of time and he activated an explosion spell right before the strange guy was able to reach Rhett. When the dust settled, Rhett saw that the mysterious guy had been blown up, leaving only a pair of shoes with smoke coming out of it. Afterwards the magician introduced himself to Rhett as Nick, and once he was able to calm Rhett down, he asked Rhett whether he was a fellow magician as well, because demons like the one that had just tried to attack Rhett usually never attack any mortal person without a good reason. Rhett was not able to answer at first, but then he remembered about the recording he received when he was 15, and he told Nick about it. Nick then realized that he was talking to a fellow magician, albeit an untrained one. Nick accompanied Rhett home, and he made Rhett promised not to tell anybody about the incident that night, while Nick will try to find more info about Rhett. Nick promised that after he gathered enough information, he will come again and explain everything to Rhett. Nick kept his promise when a week later he came to Rhett's home and asked to speak with Rhett together with his parents. After everyone was present, Nick explained to Rhett and his family that their family was descended from a magician, which was one of Rhett's great-grandfather, and now the talent for magic had been reemerged in Rhett. Because of that circumstances, Nick proposed to Rhett and his family to let Rhett join the House of Life where he can learn more about being an Egyptian magician, and also learn how to fight demons and monsters. Rhett would have to stay at the first nome of the House of Life for his education, and maybe in the future he could ask to be transferred to a closer nome. At first his parents didn't believe what Nick just told them, but then Rhett told them about the incident a week before when a shovel headed demon attacked him. His parents knew that Rhett wouldn't lie about something like that, moreover they could see that the fear and worry on Rhett's face was genuine. But they still couldn't believe that their son was a magician. Nick lend his wand to Rhett, and instructed Rhett to flick it at a vase in the room while muttering an incantation. When Rhett did what he was instructed, the vase exploded and because Rhett hadn't learn how to control his powers, the wall behind the vase also crumbled because of what Rhett did. Nick took care of the clean-up and everything went back to how it was with just a simple incantation. After seeing that, Rhett's parents didn't have any other choice but to believe what Nick told them, and they finally gave their consent for Rhett to go and join the House of Life. Before Rhett left to go to Egypt, his mother gave him a single earring that she said was once belonged to Rhett's great-grandfather. Their family had kept it just like any other family memento, although their family never understood why a man like Rhett's great-grandfather had a single earring on him. Now that Rhett end up inherited his great-grandfather's talent, she saw it only fitting that Rhett also hold a memento of him. Rhett also got a sword and a wand from Nick. He said that each Egyptian magician will need those two things, and although those things were just standard sword and wand, Nick hoped that it'll be useful to Rhett.until Rhett find a more suitable sword and wand. Nick also taught Rhett how to open a rip to the duat where Rhett could store his sword and wand when they're not being used. Once Rhett reached Egypt, he was met by another magician from the House of Life and he took Rhett back to the First Nome where Rhett is now waiting for his initiation. Weapon/Possession: Rhett has a single diamond studded gold earring that once belonged to his great-grandfather. He also has a set of a sword and a wand that he got from Nick - the first magician of the House of Life he met. Oh, dear. I hate reading my old work. - Thoth 21:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC)